


Greetings From Sunny Zone Three! (we ran out of gas)

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Short fic requests 2020 [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (I'm so upset that's not an official tag yet), Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hard of Hearing Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Fun Ghoul (Danger Days), Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Slice of Life, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Fun Ghoul forgets to fill up the tank before a run. That's okay.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star (Danger Days)
Series: Short fic requests 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879444
Comments: 16
Kudos: 19





	Greetings From Sunny Zone Three! (we ran out of gas)

"Hey, Fun Ghoul?" Jet Star doesn't look away from the road, hands at ten o'clock and two.

"Yeah? Speak up, the engine's fucking loud down here."

"Down he--" Jet looks over at Ghoul. "Why." 

"What?" Ghoul shrugs from their position in the passenger seat, head hanging down into the legroom, legs on either side of the seat headrest, fully upside down. "It's cozy!"

"Okay. That's as good an answer as any, I suppose. But I have to, um, ask you something important."

"Go for it." Ghoul tilts their head up, looking at Jet.

"Did you remember to fill the gas tank before we left?"

"...Shit."

"Ghoul!"

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I meant to, and then I forgot. Fuck." Ghoul swings back into an upright position, ignoring the their hip makes in favor of slumping onto the dashboard.

"Hey, I'm not mad. I didn't mean to yell your name like that, hey? We'll figure something out." Jet doesn't stop driving, but she takes a hand off the wheel to rest it on Ghoul's shoulder. "We'll figure something out."

"Sorry." Ghoul leans into Jet's hand trembling a bit, "I really didn't mean to."

"Hey, no, it's okay. I'm gonna keep driving 'til we run out, okay? We've got about a half hour left, more if the Witch wants to help out--" Jet Star takes their hand off Ghoul's shoulder to tap the strand of beads around her neck "--and with that, we'll make it halfway through Three, alright?" Ghoul nods, smiling shakily at Jet.

"Thanks. For not getting mad, I mean." Jet Star smiles back, bringing her hand back to the wheel.

"Of course, Ghoulie. Love ya."

"I love you too."

"Aaaand, we're out," announces Jet Star as the Trans Am shudders to a halt.

"What next? Sorry," Ghoul adds again, out of reflex.

"Fun Middlename Ghoul, you've said 'sorry' so many times it's beginning to lose meaning."

"My middle name isn't 'Middlename'. Maybe it should be, though."

"That's the spirit!" Jet Star opens up the car door, getting out and stretching. "Come on out, and let's see where we're at, okay?"

"Yeah." Ghoul wiggles out of the passenger side window-- the door hasn't opened in _ages_. They land on their hands and knees, rolling over to lie spread-out on their back.

"Weirdass fucking reptile." Jet wanders around to Fun Ghoul, grinning lazily, humor in her voice.

"What? It feels _good_. Warm."

"I stand by my previous statement. Anyways, the handheld's still fucking busted, think you can fix it? We can radio a runner for some gas after."

"Sure thing!" Ghoul pulls a few screwdrivers from their pocket, showing them to Jet with a flourish. Jet tosses the radio over, and Ghoul catches it. She heads back to the trunk of the car, rummaging around.

"Hell yeah! We've got a shitton of rations back here, we can have a fucking whatsitcalled! You know, with the food?"

"Meal?" Ghoul sounds unimpressed.

"No! Yeah! You know, uh, outside, with ants and shit."

"Picnic?" Jet snaps her fingers

"Fuck yeah! There's soda back here, and dried fruit and stuff, what'd'you want?"

"Get the fruit, for sure-- see if there's mango?" Ghoul drops a screw and curses as Jet Star searches through the trunk, eventually coming back to sit beside Ghoul in the sand. "Well?"

"Mango fucking galore." Jet rips open the plastic packaging, deliberately tearing the BLI logo in two, setting the bag in reach of Ghoul, who shoves a few into their mouth as they keep working.

"Hell yes. O' course, the fresh thing's so much better, but this is fucking awesome." Jet takes one, tearing into the chewy fruit with her teeth.

"Hm. I don't _love_ it, all hard to bite and stuff." She cracks open a can of soda, making a face when the first sip comes out flat, then downing the rest anyways.

"I can't..." Ghoul trails off, twisting a wire into place. Once they finish, their head snaps back up with renewed fervor. "I can't believe you'd slander mangoes like that! I should ghost you now for even saying so!"

"Aw, over _just a mango_?" Jet grins, knowingly fanning the fires of Ghoul's mango-based tirade.

"Mangoes are the best fucking fruit, and you know it!" Ghoul gets up, shaking a piece of the fruit for emphasis as they tower over Jet Star, who's giggling. "If you disrespect mangoes, you disrespect me! Got it, uh, buddy?" Ending on a less than impactful note, Ghoul grins at Jet Star, sitting back down in her lap. 

"I hear you loud and clear, _buddy_." Ghoul sticks their tongue out at her as they grab the radio up again.

**Author's Note:**

> After this, Ghoul starts introducing themself as "Fun Middlename Ghoul".   
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
